


Синхронизация

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Routine, Twincest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Только эта кровать и никакой одежды. Только эта кровать и никакой надежды. И плевать на всё.
Relationships: Vergil/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Синхронизация

**Author's Note:**

> Какое-то время спустя/перед Devil May Cry 3.  
> ООС на ООС, возможный сквик — никакого холода, никакой надменности, никаких любовных признаний.  
> Это как три уровня сна. Инсепшн без инсепшена. Наслаждайтесь.

Данте не снятся такие сны. Где происходит воссоединение, где есть что-то ценное, что стоит помнить поутру.

— Не убьёшь меня сейчас, потом будет поздно.

Им когда-нибудь придётся об этом поговорить. И научиться доверять друг другу. А страха как не было, так и нет. Слишком глупо — бояться.

— Я разучился решать проблемы мечом.

Только честность. Иначе — не выжить, иначе сорвутся оба. Никакой стабильности. Никакого... доверия?

Какие-то ошибки, какие-то обиды, смертельные ранения, готовность убить друг друга — всё остаётся за дверью. И разные круги ада, что пришлось покинуть. Раскаленный песок для брата, лед — для предателей, для него.

— Ты, я и эта комната, с одной кроватью?

Наверное, нельзя было позволить ему открывать рот.

— Что? Слишком мало для тебя?

Ответ не требуется. Иначе не был бы здесь, даже в чёртовом сне.

Останавливаются друг напротив друга. Бессознательно — всегда немного на расстоянии, инстинкт выше иррациональной попытки доверять.

Хватает вот так, близко-близко, но не прикасаться.

Опустить голову на плечо, уткнуться носом в шею, глубоко вдыхая. Запах тела, ничего лишнего. Теплые ладони на плечах. Стоять так долго — непозволительно хорошо.

Наверное, потому что больше никто не будет обнимать так просто, никуда не торопясь. Наслаждаться тем же самым чувством общности, разделять его.

Пальцы зарываются в светлые пряди и волна щекотных мурашек бежит вниз по позвоночнику. Данте со смешком выдыхает ему в шею, и подходит так близко, что между ними больше ничего не остаётся.

На таком расстоянии нет места сомнениям. Так близко подпускают или смертельных врагов, или...

— Ты думал об этом раньше?

Сейчас это важно — интонация, голос с хрипотцой, участившееся дыхание. И того, что невидно — наверное, едва заметной улыбки, наверное, дрогнувшей руки, дарящей не смерть, а ласку.

И Верджилу достаточно улыбки брата в ответ. Он чувствует её, когда близнец прижимается губами к коже на шее.

— Да.

Одежды всегда слишком много, даже во сне. У него не хватит выдержки, пальцы подрагивают. Звенят стальные пряжки. Он старательно отводит взгляд от брата, который тоже снимает одежду, сейчас только спустить раньше времени не хватало.

И накатившая слабость. Наверное, в этом причина. Наверное? Он может быть уверен хоть в чём-то?

Уже нет, не здесь.

Ласкающее прикосновение. Верджил едва касаясь ведет кончиками пальцев по его груди, задевая твёрдые соски, с нажимом проводит по рёбрам и кладёт ладони на бёдра.

И взгляд в глаза, который невозможно вынести. Горячий, обжигающий, тёмный. И его губы на вкус — терпкая кровь.

Верджил целует неспешно, глубоко, обстоятельно. Но он весь в этом, вся его острота и мягкость. Неторопливо, словно этого уже будет не повторить и нужно насладится на каждом этапе, отсрочить неизвестное. Невыносимо. Он продал бы душу за ещё один такой поцелуй.

Где ты этому научился?

Ладони Данте на его талии сжимаются не слишком крепко — он не удерживает, боясь потерять — он всего-лишь обнимает. В глаза смотреть нельзя — там всполохи огня. И отвести взгляд от губ, которые стали болезненно-красными, не может. Только повторить всё снова, чтобы забыть как дышать, целуя глубоко, слепо шаря руками по телу. И это хорошо. Но на самом деле, поцелуев уже не хватает.

Жар.

Огненная волна прямо вниз по позвоночнику. Он едва может сдерживать обращение, сорваться — непозволительная роскошь. Но это же условие — держать себя в руках — только острее позволяет чувствовать происходящие, острые грани рамок.

Данте встаёт на колени, наклоняется и опускается на локти. Чувствует мягкое проглаживание между лопаток.

Никаких палачей, никакой напрасной боли. Всё что они оба ещё могли — подстроиться друг под друга. Потому что всё ещё дышали вместе, одним и тем же воздухом, меж зацелованных губ.

Никакой подготовки — пожар внутри схож с регенерацией, ничего больше ему и не нужно. Ничего больше он не почувствует, кроме желания, даже боли. Тем более её.

Когда так сильно хочется, тормоза срывает полностью.

Ощущает только, как Верджил поглаживает его ягодицы, как нетерпеливо пристраивается. Не может скрыть дрожь предвкушения, не может ждать, не может терпеть.

Так жжет огонь, лёд так бы не мог. Данте со стоном подаётся назад, принимает. Не помня своего имени, весь в этом — каждом движении, каждом толчке. Глубже, выбивая воздух из лёгких, быстрее, без запретов, жестче, под тем от кого он примет всё.

Верджил наклоняется ещё ниже и тяжело дышит в затылок, почти ложится грудью ему на спину, и прикосновение горячей кожи отчего-то подстёгивает. Предельно близко. Влажные звуки, невыносимый навязанный сбивающийся ритм, выбивающий остатки воли. 

Сопротивляться этому невозможно, только подчиняться, загоняя отросшие когти и вспарывая матрас.

Под животом становится влажно. И на новый толчок он сорвано стонет, напрягаясь всем телом.

В этом нет слабости, притворства.

Сердце стучит под горлом, стучит часто, до слабой тошноты.

Верджил целует его в плечо. Разморенный, невозможно довольный, по-настоящему близкий. Слизывает солёные капли с его кожи. И их запах смешивается, одуряющий. А сам он пьян от происходящего.

Дыхание, которое невозможно восстановить, стучащая в висках кровь, и... облегчение?  
Разливающийся жар между бёдер.

И ещё раз, и ещё...

Под утро, если они вообще хоть сколько-нибудь спали, Данте чувствует сквозь вязкую дремоту, как брат возится на своей половине кровати.

Верджил переворачивается, выпутываясь из влажной простыни, и сквозь пелену дрёмы Данте чувствует лишь что лежит на нём. Мышцы отзываются глухой тянущей болью. И движения, остро ощущаемые внутри, медленные, выдавливающие глухие стоны.

Сухие губы.

Никакой поспешности, размеренно.

Всю оставшуюся ночь. Долго, выматывающе-долго. Нет сил подняться. Он проваливается в сон почти сразу же, как всё заканчивается.

Когда просыпается, за окном всё ещё темно. Он не слышит за спиной чужого дыхания. Он не может пересилить себя и протянуть руку назад, чтобы коснуться холодной ткани, которая уже не хранит тепло.

Сон он забудет, как только встанет с кровати. Но сейчас ещё слишком рано. Из дрёмы снова в сон, без ярких и жарких картинок... 

Когда он просыпается, Верджил обнимает со спины и его дыхание согревает кожу. Брат рассеяно сжимает пальцами его ладонь, и снова закрывает глаза.

Он же может надеяться? На то, что не проснётся. На то, что успеет забыть.

Данте не снятся такие сны. Они — его реальность.


End file.
